Australiaball
Australiaball |nativename = Stralyaball|caption = Straya, seen here wrestling with some abo mates.|image = Aus.jpg|reality = Commonwealth of Australia|government = Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy|personality = Loud and abrasive, but friendly except towards emus|gender = Male|language = Australian English Aboriginal Dialects|capital = Canberraball|religion = Christianity Atheism Buddhism Islam Hinduism Judaism Native Religions|friends = Father Brother NATOball Brother South Koreaball Brother South Africaball Son Chileball Brazilball Ukraineball Malaysiaball (Most of the time) Tringapore Indiaball Pakistanball Philippinesball East Timorball Indonesiaball (rarely)|enemies = Indonesiaball (sometimes) Fijiball Myanmarball Malaysiaball (Occasionally) Solomon Islandsball Emus 31-0 Chinaball (sometimes) North Koreaball|likes = Kangaroos, Beer, Statism, gators, Steve Irwin, Being upside down, Outdoors, Australian Rock (AC/DC, Midnight Oil, Men at Work ... etc), Natalie Imbruglia, Kylie Minogue, Eurovision and being a part of it (despite the fact that he isn't even European), Hugh Jackman, Mel Gibson,Australian Football (AFL), Cricket (BBL), Rugby (NRL and Super Rugby), Soccer (A-League), Vegemite, Meat Pies, Sniper Rifles, Anyone Busty, scoring 31 goals against American Samoaball, Concerntration Refugee camps|hates = Dangerous Animals, Emus, Immigrants, Small Breasted Women, Boat People (STOP THE BOATS!), American Football (very Yank... Rugby that is real sport)|founded = 1901|onlypredecessor = British Australiaball|intospace = Yea, m8|type = Loud, annoying|bork = Oi Oi|food = Meat Pies, Sausage Rolls, Tomato Sauce (not Ketchup), Tea, Vegemite, Beer, Fruit|status = Alive|military = MODERN AS HELL!|affiliation = Commonwealthball|predicon = British Australia}} Australiaball '''also known as '''Emu Kingdomball is a countryball between the Indian Ocean and the South Pacific. It is a part of the Anglosphere. Finally can into Eurovision (despite the fact that he isn't ... European). It is the biggest non-bordering country or country with zero borders in the world. Australiaball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. His national day is in 26 January. His astrological sign is Aquarius. History Pre-Colonization As a Pacific island, Australiaball was once inhabited by 7balls. These 7balls enjoyed life quite nicely in the otherwise harsh desert. They learned to love and to care for the animals and plants that lived there. sometimes they burnt large patches of dead, dry grass and this freed up land for new plants to grow. These 7balls most likely came to Australia when the world's glaciers expanded and sea levels dropped. This meant that Australia was connected to New Guinea and that Tasmania was connected to the mainland. Discovery, Exploration and Colonization Everything changed when the Dutch made their first landing on Australia. They sailed in the Duyfken and were led by Wilhelm Janszoon. They then made another discovery, this time, it was Abel Tasman who discovered Tasmania (named after him). James Cook and his men landed at Botany Bay in Sydney. After USAball rebelled against his former master and overlord, UKball needed somewhere else to dump his convicts. So he dumped them in Australia, which became the World's Largest Prison (back then). Things were tough for the convicts, because the land wasn't as fertile as Britains and there was so many deadly animals. Meanwhile, the 7balls were getting a hard time as well, and they were treated very harshly. Post-Colonization After Australiaball got independence from UKball, it started to develop its own ways and culture. For example, take the world-famous or rather world-infamous Vegemite, which only Australians can eat. Then there is the beer Victoria Bitter, Carlton Draught, all good beers. And who could ever forget AFL? It's the most one of the most popular sports in Australia. Thousands of people go to the stadiums to watch their favourite teams duke it out and even more people sit back at home with a beer or two and watch the show. There is also Neighbours, which is a drama TV show that has been running for more than 30 years. Sates and Territories * Tasmaniaball * Queenslandball * New South Walesball * Victoriaball * Canberraball * Northern Territoryball * Western Australiaball * South Australiaball * Ashmore and Cartier Islandsball * Coral Sea Islandsball * Jervis Bay Territoryball * Norfolk Islandball * Cocos Islandsball * Heard Island and McDonald Islandsball * Australian Antarcticaball * Christmas Islandball Wars Australia has been in both world wars because he was dragged in by both UKBall and USAball. He was also dragged into the Korean War and the Vietnam war (Do not mention it at all).His most famous (and most regrettable) war was the Emu War where Australiaball became the only country to fight a bunch of animals and lose. He was also involved in the Gulf War (1st and 2nd). Australiaball and the Eurovision Song Contest Australiaball's interest in the Eurovision Song Contest began in 1983 (the year Germanyball hosted) when it was broadcast on TV in his country for the first time. Since then, his interest grew and grew (along with its fan following) and in 2014 Denmarkball invited him to be part of the 59th contest in Copenhagen as an interval act. In 2015, to celebrate the 60th contest hosted by Austriaball in Vienna, he was invited to participate as a contestant where he ended up in 5th place in the final. Thanks to much positive feedback from fans and the media, Swedenball decided to invite him back to compete in the 2016 contest in Stockholm, but having to go through the semifinals. Australiaball won its semi and got 2nd place in the final. He accepted Ukraineball's invitation to return for 2017. Friends * New Zealandball - Best friend and brother. He is very good in Rugby, but you need to learn to play some Cricket, mate. Love you, Cunt. Maybe we should have a barbecue some time * UKball - Daddy and good ally. Daddy loves Soccer. * USAball - Loves my accent and strong ally. He is my brother as well. He thinks that he's more macho than me, but he wears helmets and paddings in that stupid sport that he invented. Only babies needs protection HAHAHAHA. I DO NOT USE ANY PROTECTION WHEN I PLAY RUGBY, that's real sport, not that crap called American Football. Aw, looks like you have some poor blokes in your country. Don't worry, brother, I will take care of them. They are safe with me. * Canadaball - My straight arrow brother. Sometimes he visit me. He is very nice to everyone. Seriously everybody love this dude. Even the guys that hates our another brother (USAball) love this dude. He loves ice hockey (I never liked this sport ... even because a lot of my clay is a fucking hot desert). * Indiaball- Adoptive brother! Very Stronk cricketer. * Pakistanball - He's also my adoptive brother! Creeps me out. At least he is good at cricket * Ukraineball - New Friend, relations increasing * Russiaball - Putin likes koalas; Relations deteriorating due to invasion of new Friend, Ukraineball *All the oceanian islands exept Fijiball *Basicly all the nations in the world Neutral * Japanball - Sure you are a good ally but STOP KILLING THE WHALES!!!! * Indonesiaball - We are good allies and I saved him from a tsunami but he accusing me of spying and he killed 2 Australians and accused them for drugs * Papua New Guineaball - I am not going to Anschluss you * American Samoaball - HA! I destroyed him in soccer, 31-0! Just when I thought the 22-0 win over Tonga was the best day of my life, this guy shows up! Hilarious! Enemies * Fijiball - Got angry at me just for not supporting a millitary coup that overthrew the former goverment * Emus - REMOVE!!!They humiliate me. Dangerous creature! Kill! Gallery Australia can into Wikipedia.jpg Aus.jpg Victoriaball (Australia).png